The Perfect Future
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash and Sora have been a couple for thier lives since they've met and now thier lives are going to change forever in thier Perfect Future AshXSora
**The perfect future**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bath house vacation**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon and digimon adventure tri**

It's a hot sunny day happening at odaiba as we see a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thunder shape tail with him walking with other kids and their creatures to the bath house That's right that's Ash Ketchum the legendary Pokémon champion of the Kalos region and his Pokémon Pikachu with the digidestined and their digimon going to the bath house as one girl with red hair is Sora Ash's girlfriend walks to him " is this your first time coming here Ash . " said the sora as Ash was looking at her " yes, I've never been to the bath house before . " said Ash

" Pika " said Pikachu as Sora smiled to him " well this will be your first time here Ash and you really need to relax from your journey you had . " said Sora as their three other friends appeared were Mimi and Kari are walking to them

" So Ash which colour of robe you're going for ?"said Mimi as Ash looks at her

" Why were you so interested in what I'm going to pick there Mimi " said Ash as he's going to focus to see which one to pick then Kari decide to play around with him

"How about he go for yellow . " said Kari which got Ash's face turned red by hearing that "no, my minds made up its blue I'm going for . " said Ash as he got his bathrobe then went to change as he's out wearing his bathrobe but leaving his hat in his locker revealed his messy raven-hair as this is the first time of the digidestined seeing him without his hat on

"wow , Ash you came out without your hat . " said Izzy

" of course Izzy everyone knows you won't wear hats in the bath house. "said Ash as they're going outside as Ash is the last one heading out the door till he notice Sora appeared at the door when he's out "Sora what's up. " said Ash talking to his girlfriend as Sora is ready to speak

"Ash , I've been thinking about us , well it will sound stupid for me to say it. " said Sora as Ash walks closer to her "it's okay Sora . You can tell me I'll understand. " said Ash as Sora looks at him then she's ready to speak

" I want to come with you to your world Ash " said Sora

" really. You want to come with me to my world. " said Ash as Sora nodded which made Ash smiled at her "this is perfect we will have a perfect future together, get married and have children of our own and we'll have a wonderful life together . " said Ash which made Sora cry in tears of joy then what's a shocker to Ash is Sora kissed him in the locker room as Ash is giving in to her spell as Sora locks the door and they're start making out

As Sora takes Ash's bathrobe off as its sliding down to reveal his body has muscles of a runner wearing only is swim trunks then Ash starts to take Sora's bathrobe off as he sees her beautiful body in her bikini as they looked at each others eyes then Ash is the first to speak

"Sora are you sure you want to do this . " said Ash looking at his girlfriend as Sora smiled at him "yes Ash , I want us to be together forever. And I'm ready for this please Ash . " pleaded Sora as Ash slowly Nodded then granted Sora's wish as they're French kissing each other then Ash's hands reached to Sora's back then unclasp her bra as the bra went down to reveal her soft breasts as Ash looks at her " your beautiful. " said Ash as Sora smiles at him then Ash placed his mouth on to her left nipple, engulfing it entirely and licking the nub with his tongue, sucking slightly Sora was gasping as her breast milk was flowing inside of Ash's .

" oh, Ash you're amazing . " said Sora as Ash continues to suck her as soon as he's finished then Sora looks at him "now it's my turn. " said Ash as Sora went down and pulled down his trunks and sees his member then she picks it up and placed it in his mouth and starts bopping

" wow , you're good Sora " said Ash giving in to her desire he never knew his girlfriend is good on this as Sora went faster as Ash fires his seed inside Sora's mouth then swallows it then Sora undid her undergarment to reveal her womanhood then lays down as Ash is on top of her "are you ready . " said Ash as Sora nodded then he placed his member inside Sora's womanhood then starts thrusting her as Sora was moaning "Oh, Ash you're so good . " said Sora as they've been doing this several hours

"Ash I think I'm going to. " said Sora

" Me too Sora " said Ash as he's keep thrusting as he fires his seed inside Sora's woman hood as they're tired Ash sits besides Sora and Sora rests her head to Ash's chest "Ash that's amazing . " said Sora as Ash looks at her " yeah , you and me be together forever . " said Ash then they've got dressed and meet up with the others they just pretend it didn't happen

 **That's it of AshXSora fanfic called The Perfect Future" hope you enjoy it and of course you can send in pm to me of ideas to add in the Perfect future and hope you enjoy this story**

 **Review**


End file.
